Revising Challenge
by xsarahx101
Summary: Gabriella is revising for her HUGE histroy final tomorrow - But then sexy Troy Bolton comes along, can he distract her? Or will she be able to turn the tables? M RATED OnexShot Written by: ALEXIS - Sarah's cousin


**Revising Challenge. **

**By - Alexis (Sarah's older cousin who helped with the last story 'Bumps down the road')**

**Disclaimer - Nothing except the plot i guess.**

**Why? - Because i thought it would be fun :P **

**So enjoy everyone... **

* * *

Gabriella sat on her bed, her open books, laptop and revision notes scattered around her. She had only 15 hours till her history final and she definetly wasn't looking forward to it. She loved being in college but there was one hell of a full work load - huge amounts of essays, extra work and extension pieces. She sighed briefly, adjusting her pyjama vest top and short black bottoms without removing her eyes off the huge paragraph infront of her. She had been studying for little over 2 hours and was steadily growing more and more aggitated and bored. To be honest she was sick and tired of the neon green and pink highlighters she was using to highlight all the 'important' things she had to come back to and remember. She continued to read as she pulled her brown curly hair up into a loose bun, securing it only with her white scrunchie.

She moved to her necklace, fiddling with it, her eyes never leaving the page. Her ' T ' necklace meant sooo much to her. It was giving to her by her boyfriend Troy Bolton of 4 years, he gave it to her on their 2nd year anniversary - Troy Bolton meant everything to her. Everything. Troy went to the same college as her, on a basketball scholarship and had been captain since last semester. To everyone they seemed truly in love and it was true. They were. When they weren't in lectures, basketball practice or doing homework they would spend every other living moment with each other and their friends always showing the need to be near each other in some way or another.

Gabriella moved a few books, letting them land to the floor absentmindedly as she lay out on her tummy, resting her head in her hands while occasioningly turning the page slowly. "These chapters are too long" She mumbled to herself, beginning to play with a few strands of hair that had excaped the bun which she had just recently put up, twirling them around her finger. She knew she had at least 3 more hours till she had to get some sleep at a push but it was worth it. She _needed _a good grade.

* * *

Troy Bolton pulled on his checkered shirt over his wife beater, running a hand through his wet brown hair. He had just finished taking a shower and getting changed after 2 long hours of basketball practice. The coach seemed to of been extra hard on them today and he just felt the need to really relax. But how exactly? Suddenly he smiled as he closed his changing room locker. He knew, just across campus his beautiful girlfriend of 4 years was in her dorm, revising for a huge History final she had tomorrow. God how he loved his girlfriend. To him (and probably every other guy on campus) she was perfect. Slim, petite figure with amazing curves and enticing brown hair and eyes - Making Troy the envy of every other guy at the college and Troy loved it. He loved how he could say to a someone "She is mine" or "Thats the girl i love" Just being able to see her smile, brightening the room could make Troy happy.

He was whipped and he knew it.

However, he didn't care. That was what he had wanted and had always wanted. Before Gabriella, Troy had admittedly gone through numerous girls - Trying to find the right one until Gabriella came along. Jeez, the first time he saw her, she blew him away. Strutting her stuff seductively down the halls off East High school, he knew straight away they were meant to be. Luckily for him Gabriella Montez felt the same way.

Troy slung his sports bag over his shoulder. "Right guys, i'm out. Good practice, see you tomorrow" He said to the rest of the teamates in the lockeroom.

"Alright Troy, cya dude" Matt one of his friends said, bumping fists with him.

"Where are you going man?" Chad Danforth, Troy's bestfriend wondered as he pulled a shirt over his still slightly wet body.

"Going to see Gabriella" Troy said

"Dude you are soo lucky to have her, i know i have Sharpay but..." Matt began

"Yeah, just remember that. You have Sharpay. Why? I don't know, you aren't worth it" Troy joked leaving the lockeroom while hearing Chad say "Matt, dude you just got owned"

Troy chuckled, shaking his head. Troy loved his life and everything about it, the popularity that came with being the basketball Captain, his friends and of course Gabriella.

10 minutes later, Troy was outside of Gabriella and Sharpay's drom as they were best friends and shared. He knocked gently before entering, he walked through to Gabriella's room, not bothering to knock as he entered. He stopped at the door way upon seeing his girlfriend sprawled out on her bed, books scattered around everywhere. She looked soo cute in her tight, white vest top and tiny shorts that showed off her long tanned silky skinned legs. He chuckled softly, knowing she hadn't realised he was there because she was too busy with her book.

Her hair looked messy but incredibly sexy, cascading down her tanned shoulders. He dropped his sports bag gently and took his checkered vans off being sure not to make any noise. He walked forward quietly before climbing on her bed and straddling her as she still lay face down on her tummy. He heard Gabriella sigh softly as he leant down, planting soft wet kisses along her shoulder blades, sucking softly here or there on her sensitive skin.

"Baby your tense" Troy murmurs against her skin.

"Baby, i'm studying" Gabriella said rolling her eyes.

"Baby, you need to take a break"

"Baby, we need to stop using the word baby" Gabriella giggled.

"Yeah, good idea. So come on, break time" Troy whispered into her ear.

"I can't Troy. I have to finish this chapter"

"Awww please. I just finished practice and my adrenalines pumping" Troy chuckled, making Gabriella laugh slightly as she continued to read. However, wasn't getting anywhere. She had read the same sentence nearly 50 times since Troy had come and still hadn't absorbed it properly.

"Go run around the block"

"Urgh, no i want - to - put - my - energy - into - something - more - productive" Troy said while lifting Gabriella's White vest top up her back and planting kisses along her spine.

Gabriella scoffed. "Don't you mean reproductive?"

"Your clever, but yes i do" He said bluntly, continueing the kisses as he let his hands travel to the back of her thighs and begin to message them lightly.

"I'll make you a deal" Gabriella said, trying to ignore the pleasure pumping through her at his touch. "You leave me to read these to last pages of the chapter and i'll let you do whatever you want?"

"Whatever I want?" Troy asked curiously watching the back of Gabriella's head as she nodded.

"Whatever you want" She replied flirtaciously.

"Deal, but can i still sit here?" Troy asked

"Nope, off the bed, on the other side of the room completely"

"Awww Briella why??" He whined, stroking his fingertips lightly up her thighs to her ass.

"That's why, your hands have a tendancy to wonder" She giggled, feeling the weight leave her legs as Troy stood up, huffing loudly and moving over to a bean bag in the corner of the room.

"Good boy" Gabi giggled, returning to her reading.

* * *

Soon however, Gabriella noticed that no matter how much she tried, she could not focus, the fact that her boyfriend was sitting on the other side of the room, doing nothing but staring at her was playing a big part. She sighed softly, deciding that studying right now was not going to work. Instead however, she decided to play a little game. Bareing in mind she could see Troy in the corner of her eye and could see he was doing nothing but staring at her she removed one hand from the book infront of her and moved it to her waist, running it up and down the side of her body seductively, skimming it over her clothed breasts. She heard Troy try to hide a gasp as she focused on the book, acting as though nothing was happening.

She moved her hand back down her body again, moving it this time up her top, stroking her stomach lightly. Emitting a soft moan so Troy could hear.

"Uh Brie?" He gulped

"Yeah Babe?" She asked turning onto her side to face him fully, removing her hand.

"Are you done yet?"

"Nuh uh, half a page left." She said turning over to lay on her back. "Uh, i'm so tired" She said, stretching, so her top rised and showed her toned stomach. "I think my legs are cramping" She said deciding teasing was working when Troy shifted uncomfortably in the bean bag, his eyes never leaving her as she stretched her leg, stroking it up and down.

"Brie..."

"Hmm Babe?"

"Please, please, please! Finish that god damn chapter" Troy groaned as Gabriella stood up, moving over to her closet that was right next to Troy.

"I will, this top is just really umcomfortable" Gabi told him, bending over to retrieve another top, knowing Troy was watching her butt. She stood one again, pulling her vest top over her head, revealing a black lacy bra with a pink bow in the middle - Troy's favourite - She changed teasingly slow for Troy, who by now was fidgeting uncomfortably. Gabriella decided however this wasn't enough, so she dropped her white top on him, 'accidently' making it land on his jeaned crotch. "Oops" She shrugged, leaning forward and slowly picking the top of, brushing his manlihood as well as she could through the jeans.

"Uh" Troy moaned blissfully at the momentary touch "Brie, i mean it now. Get back on that bed. Finish that chapter so i can do anything to you!" He said firmly. Gabriella giggled, returning to the bed. However, she didn't start studying again. She sat on the bed, closing all of the books around her and pushing them to the floor. "Maybe i don't want to study History anymore?" She said suggestively to Troy.

"Oh right and What do you want to study?" He asked, catching on quickly.

"I was thinking Biology?" She laughed as Troy sprung up quickly, pouncing on her and gently pinning her down on the bed.

"You know, i have heard that biolody is best learnt when it's done practically"

"Hmm, you know. I have heard that too" Gabriella said, running her hands over his shoulders and up to his neck. "Come here" She said in barely a whisper. This was all it took for Troy to lean down and capture her lips. The kiss was smooth, their lips rubbing against each others. Gabi giggled as Troy moved them onto the bed more succesfully, still pinning Gabriella down and refusing to break the kiss. Troy allowed his hand to travel up Gabriella's top to her stomach, rubbing it lightly.

Soon however, when he need for oxygen was too great they both pull away. "Is Sharpay coming back?" he asked.

Gabriella shook her head in response "She said she was going to meet Matt after your basketball practice"

"How long dowe have till she is back?" Troy smirked, leaning down and grabbing the hem of Gabriella's top.

"All night knowing her and matt" Gabriella said, giggling as her top landed on the floor without a second thought. She moaned as Troy began to kiss from her lips down to her jawline and across her neck, sucking gently - probably leaving a mark- He then continued to kiss down, over her still covered breasts to her stomach. It seemed he wanted to kiss every single part of her, never leaving any part on her stomach un-kissed. Soon he had made it to the start of her shorts, pulling them off in one swift motion, leaving her in her matching lingerie set.

"My favourite" He chuckled

"I know" She giggled as Troy resumed his kissing dutoies, this time kissing up her leg and to her thighs.

Gabriella by now was becoming extremely hot and bothered, the way he was showing so much care and affection just made her love him more. However, the ache that was forming in her lower region was becoming more and more pro-noun by the second as he kissed up he inner-thigh, purposely not touching the area that need him most - the area only reserved for him.

"Troy..." She groaned fustratedly.

"All in good time babe" Troy laughed, moving back up to her lips. Gabriella took this as her chance to flip them and straddle him, running her hands over his clothed chest before pulling his shirt off and discarding it. "You have way to many clothes on"

"What are you going to do about it?" He wondered cheekily causing Gabriella to take his hands and pull him up, so they were both sitting, Gabriella still straddling his waist causing their faces to land millimetres apart, their bodies pressed close against each other. "What do you want me to do?"

"You tell me"

Gabriella chuckled, pulling his wife-beater over his head to reveal his tanned, masCUline chest. Troy however, took this has hIS chance to remove her bra, so they could sit closely, skin on skin - only their bottom halves still clothed. Troy pulled Gabriella closer, into a hug, her breasts pressing against his chest. "I love you" He whispered

"I love you too" She replied smiling "Hey Troy?"

"Hmmm?"

"Will you make love to me?"

"Do you really have to ask?" He laughed, pulling away and flipping her over so he was on top.

"Shred the jeans babe" She said.

Soon, Troy was climbing back onto her, now just in his boxers. He kissed her briefly before hooking her panties with his finger and pulling them down, throwing them somewhere. Troy pulled back for a minute, just staring at the brown eyed beauty before him. She was completely naked now and to Troy looked stunning. To him, no other girl could look this way - like she did - and for that he was thankful. Because to him, that meant he had something special. He loved the fact he was the only guy priveledged enough to see her like this and that was how it should always be.

"Babe?" Gabriella said pulling him out of his daydream.

"Sorry" He blushed before leaning down and kissing her, their tongues moving together as Troy's hand moved to her breasts, squeezing one gently before moving to her erected nipples and playing with them.

Gabriella emmitted a moan of pleasure, arching her back while Troy moved from her lips down to her breasts - taking one in his mouth and sucking lightly. Gabriella groaned, clutching at the bed sheet. "Ohhhh" She moaned as Troy switched to the other one. Giving that the same - if not more - treatment. Gabriella felt soo incredibly lucky to have a boyfriend like Troy. One that was gorgeous, kind, loving and such an expert in the 'bedroom' department. Troy had admittedly had way more experience then her as Troy was Gabriella's first but she never felt the need to stray to another boy, as he didn't feel the need to either. They were both satisfied with each other.

"Ahhhhh" Gbariella moaned as she was brought from her daydream at the feeling of Troy's wet mouth on her most private area. "Troy, uh...so...amazing" She breathed as he ran his tongue through her folds. Gabriella felt herself getting closer to the edge, like she was climbing a mountain and only had a few more metres to climb. She started to move her hips, in the hope of getting there quicker, only for Troy to hold them still, stopping any movements and removing his tongue, chuckling as Gabriella looked fustrated.

"Troy"

"Hey, you said i could do whatever I want"

"But i didn't mean...Ahhhhhhh" Gabriella cried as Troy's fingers lunged into her opening, sending her reeling. She was soo close now and both her and Troy knew it. "Faster, i'm nearly...uuh...there" She groaned, rocking her hips with Troy's speeding motions. Troy loved how he was the only one who could make Gabriella react like this and knew just what to do to tip her over the edge...

"Faasssssteerr" She breathed biting her lip as Troy began to rub circles with his thumb on her clit. "Troy...Troy...Trooooooooooooooy!" Gabriella screamed, cumming over Troy's fingers while she lashed and writhed around on the bed, riding her orgasm out as Troy watched with satisfaction, suddenly realising the terrbile ache in his manly region. He tried to put it to the back of his mind as Gabriella caught he breath suddenly, climbing on Troy and flipping him over so she could straddle him. "You-don't-know-how-amazing-that-was!" She said between kisses as she moved her hand into Troy's boxers, feeling his erect manlihood. "Uh Brie" He mumbled, closing his eyes as Gabriella stroked him, pulling his boxers off his strong thighs, setting his erection free. "Faster" He groaned, as Gabriella picked up the speed, not feeling cruel enough to tease him.

Soon, Troy came. He quickly recovered before leaping onto Gabriella, holding her down against the bed, kissing her all over her body. "Troy, now" Gabriella breathed, allowing Troy to reach over to his pants and pull out a condom. With Gabriella's help, he slipped it on and positioned himself above her, setting his position right before looking into Gabriella's eyes to check it was ok. She nodded, anticipation overwhelming her, causing her to gasp when Troy entered her in one long thrust. She sighed blissfully feeling his throbbing member inside of herself.

"Urgh, Gabriella. So hot, so tight" Troy mumbled, beginng to move, thrusting deep in and out. He rested his head in the crook of Gabriellas neck as he got faster, speeding up. He listened as Gabriella's cries filled the room as her orgasm built. He grunted as Gabriella held onto his shoulders, her fingernails digging into his back while Troy buried his face into her breasts, kissing them fiercly.

"Ohhhh, Troy i'm close" Gabriella cried, rocking with Troy - Matching his hurried thrusts.

"Me, uh, too" He mumbled, now moving his head to Gabriella's, resting their foreheads together. Their eyes making instant contact. They stared at each other as they both called out each others names, reaching there orgasms. Gabriella's chest heaved as Troy landed slowly onto her, tired and sweating, still on his orgasmic high - Just like Gabriella.

Gabriella sighed blissfully as Troy disposed of the Condom before rejoining her. "Thankyou" She muttered

"No thankyou" Troy smirked

"Seriously Troy, if you are going to perform like that everytime. Screw revising." Gabriella whispered, snuggling up to Troy who had placed an arm around her protectively.

"Do you think you will ever have a problem with biology again?"

"Nope, it's just a pity i have a history exam tomorrow" Gabriella giggled, with Troy joining in.

_You know what?_ Gabriella thought. _Screw History too. As long as i have Troy...everything is fine_.

* * *

**Hey everyone, this is Alexis - Sarah's older cousin (The one who helped with the OnexShot 'Bumps down the road'). She is allowing me to post this on her account because i can't be arsed to make one. Anyway, I thought i would give this whole writing thing a try as Sarah raves about it soo much. **

**So review and stuff i guess. **

**Alexis. **


End file.
